Things Are Looking Up
by McGinty's331
Summary: This story takes place right after 'The Truth'. Mulder and Scully flee to Canada while Doggett and Reyes try to find out answers about what has happened to The X Files.A journey taking them across the U.S,ending with a mystery that'll have to be resolved.
1. Previously On The X Files

THE X FILES

"Things Are Looking Up"

Previously on 'The X Files'...

Scully, Doggett and Skinner are debating.  
"Agent Mulder has killed a man." Skinner.  
"Then where's the body, sir?" Scully.  
"But I doubt that he did." Skinner.  
"He couldn't have, this man, Knowle Rohrer, could not have died. He's a super soldier." Doggett replied.

* * *

Morgue, day.

Scully and Doggett look for the body of Knowle Rohrer. When they find him, it's not Knowle Rohrer.

* * *

Morgue, night.

Kersh destroys the body which could have proved Mulder's innocence.

* * *

Court Room, day.

A.D. Skinner has interviewed many people. Jeffery Spender, Scully, Martia Covarrubias, Gibson Praise, Doggett, and Reyes.

* * *

Scully's room, night.

Scully gets a call telling her that Mulder is guilty and will be sentenced to death by lethal injection.

* * *

Mulder's cell, night.

Skinner and Doggett help Mulder break out of jail. Kersh finds the three of them, but then decides to help Mulder escape.

* * *

New Mexico, Pueblos, day.

Mulder and Scully reach pueblos and find the Cigarette smoking man. He then tells Scully what Mulder had found on the Government Base Computer.

"On December 22, 2012, aliens will invade and take over the world." CSM

Doggett and Reyes get to the pueblos to find Knowle Rohrer. He is then destroyed by something in the rocks.

Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes flee the pueblos when black helicopter fly over them and start the destroy the pueblos. They destroy one of the pueblos with the CSM in it.

* * *

X Files Office, day.

Doggett and Reyes return to find all of the office packed up in boxes.

* * *

Motel Room - Roswell, New Mexico; night

Mulder and Scully lie on the hotel bed.

"I've failed, Scully. In every aspect but your degree."

"No Mulder, you haven't. Never give up. I know you, you won't. If I had the chance, I would relive those nine years."

Mulder and Scully then hold each other...

The story continues...


	2. PART I

THE X FILES

"Things Are Looking Up"

ACT I

FADE IN:

CAR RIDE, NORTH DAKOTA - AUGUST 14 - 4:37 P.M.

Mulder and Scully are driving along the highway trying to reach Canada. They look at one another.

"So, what's going to happen after we reach Canada, Mulder?"

"I..." Mulder pauses. "I don't know. Probably, I'll stay there, you'll probably go back to D.C. and live your life."

Scully pulls the car over.

"No, I'll stay with you." Scully replied.

She put her hand ontop of Mulder's.

(CREDITS PLAY)

FBI HEADQUARTERS, D.D. KERSH'S OFFICE - AUGUST 14 - 4:44 P.M.

Kersh is sitting at his desk debating with people about Mulder when Doggett and Reyes enter.

The men debating to Kersh turn around to look at Doggett and Reyes.

"Agent Doggett...Agent Reyes..." Kersh responded after complete silence of their arrival.

"Sir, we'd like to talk to you about Agent Mulder..." Doggett replied.

"It's Mister Mulder. Mulder does not work here any more." Kersh corrected.

"Like I was saying, Agent Reyes and I would like to talk to you about MISTER Mulder."

"Well, Agent Doggett. Agent Reyes. Why don't both of you take a seat. We were just about to discuss Mister Mulder's whereabouts."

Doggett and Reyes took a seat.

"We have just issued an APB out on Mister Mulder. We think that he may be headed for Canada. We are also going to issue an APB for Miss Scully as well." Kersh told the gentlemen sitting at his desk.

"AGENT Scully, sir." Doggett corrected Kersh.

Kersh then just stared at Doggett.

"Do you have anything else to throw at me, Agent Doggett?"

"We would like for you to tell us why the X-Files division has been shut down." Reyes responded.

Kersh was getting pissed at both Doggett and Reyes.

"Gentlemen, would you excuse us." Kersh told the men in suits.

The five men then got up out of their seats and exited the room.

Silence filled the air, no one moved or said a word. You could tell that Kersh was quickly thinking up what to blast out at Doggett and Reyes.

The silence was finally broken by Kersh.

"What the hell are you two trying to pull?" Kersh yelled.

"What are you trying to pull, sir?" Doggett quickly responded.

"I'm not trying to pull anything. AGENT Doggett."

"Then why did you shut down the X Files?" Reyes asked.

"And are trying to find Agent Mulder?" Doggett also added.

Kersh looked at the two of them.

"It's Mister Mulder, Agent Doggett."

"Why are you trying to capture Mulder?" Doggett questioned.

"It's my job, Agent Doggett. It's my job to find Mister Mulder as it is your job to follow orders."

"And what orders are those?" Agent Reyes asked.

"To mind your own damn business. Mister Mulder is not your problem anymore."

"It is the day you assigned us to the X Files." Doggett replied.

"There is no more X-Files. That is the past, this is the present. From now on, the X files does not exist. It never had, either. Is that clear?"

"Why did you shut it down?" Agent Reyes queried.

"Is that clear? The X Files is no more." Kersh yelled.

Silence.

"LOUD and clear, sir." Doggett replied.

"Good, here are your new assignments." Kersh told them. He then handed Doggett and Reyes two envelopes.

Doggett and Reyes then left the room.

FBI HEADQUARTERS, A.D. SKINNER'S OFFICE - AUGUST 14 - 5:06 P.M.

Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes stormed into A.D. Skinner's office, side by side.

Skinner quickly stood up.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Doggett quickly spoke out before Skinner had a chance to speak.

"Yes I do." Skinner replied.

"They've shut down..." Agent Reyes started.

"I know what happened, they've shut down the X Files. I've been reassigned to a different section. I'm not your Assistant Director anymore."

"What about Agent Mulder?" Doggett asked.

"I'm not allowed to discuss, go near, or have anything to do with Agent Mulder or Agent Scully. If I do, then I'll lose my job...and will be prosecuted."

"This is absurd, sir! They can't do this!" Agent Doggett replied.

"They can, they have, and they've done it before. Now take my advice, forget about them, forget about the X-Files, forget about all of that if you want to keep your job."

"But..."

"I have work to do. Please leave." Skinner told Reyes and Doggett.

"But, sir!" Doggett pushed.

"Agents! I am not your Assistant Director anymore. If you'd like to talk to your Assistant Director, then phone directory and they'll give you the number. Now, please leave or I'll call security."

Doggett and Reyes start to walk out the door.

"Sir, one last thing. These are your friends, your colleagues...people you have worked with for some time, are you really just going to forget about it all?" Doggett asked Skinner. Then the two of them walked out of Skinner's office.

PUEBLOS, MIDDLE OF NEW MEXICO - AUGUST 14 - 5:15 P.M.

Government teams stormed the area searching for life, and for Mulder. They came across a man half burnt, lying in a wheelchair. He was still alive.

The search team also came across another body. The team threw it into a body bag, and sent it to the morgue.

"Mulder was here! But is long gone! We have word that an Agent Scully checked into a motel room in Roswell..." A man with a high pitched voice told another man.

"Let's go!" That man yelled out to the search crew.

AUTOPSY ROOM, ALBERQUEQUE, NEW MEXICO - AUGUST 14 - 6:10 P.M.

A woman, the coroner, slapped on a pair of exam gloves and started to talk into a tape recorder.

"Tall male. Six foot, four inches. No marking or abrasions on him so far. External examination looks normal, preparing to start internal examination." She stopped when she saw something on the back of the man's neck.

"Large, bumps? On the back of his neck." The coroner felt the bumps.

"They feel odd. Nothing like them I have ever seen."

The coroner took a scalpel and was about to cut around the bumps when the man's hand started to fidget. He then grabbed the coroner and slammed her against the medical cabinet.

The man got up, and put on his clothes. He then went over to the coroner.

"Where's Mulder?" He asked her.

"Who?" The Coroner asked.

"Mulder!"

"I don't know of a..."

The man snapped the coroner's neck. Took the scalpel and walked out of the room.

MONTANA MOTEL ROOM - AUGUST 14 - 7:33 P.M.

Mulder and Scully made it to Montana. They decided to spend the night at a motel room.

Mulder and Scully walked to the office. The motel owner came over.

"We'd like a room please." Mulder told the owner.

"Just the two of you?" The owner asked.

"Yes." Mulder replied.

The owner wrote down the order on a receipt.

"That'll be forty-five dollars." The owner said.

Scully handed the owner the money in exchange for a room key.

MOTEL ROOM # 4, MONTANA - AUGUST 14 - 7:39 P.M.

Mulder and Scully walked into the motel room with nothing in their hands. The only thing they had was the clothes they were wearing at that moment.

Mulder sat down on the bed, and pulled out of his pocket a handful of sunflower seeds. He started chomping down on them.

Scully took off her jacket and looked around the room.

"I'm going to take a shower." Scully told Mulder moments later.

"Okay." Mulder replied.

Scully went into the bathroom.

Mulder went over to Scully's purse and took out her spare gun. He then took the chair, sunflower seeds, and the gun and went over to the window. He sat down and peered out. He was on guard for the night.

MOTEL ROOM # 4, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 6:21 A.M.

The sun was rising, Scully was still sleeping. She quickly awoke finding Mulder not in the motel room. She then saw that the door was unlocked.

Scully quickly got dressed and ran outside. The car was missing. Scully went back inside, locked the door and waited for Mulder's return.

MOTEL ROOM # 4, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 6:34 A.M.

The motel room door budged. A knock was then heard.

Scully took her gun out of her holster and wen over to the door.

"Who is it?" Scully asked.

"The one and only Jay Leno." Mulder responded.

Scully opened the door to find Mulder, holding four cups of coffee, and a bag of doughnuts.

"It's not a myth. Cops do eat doughnuts." Mulder handed the bag to Scully.

"Why four cups?" Scully asked.

"Two now, two for the road." Mulder replied.

Mulder entered the room, Scully closed the door.

"I was worried Mulder."

"About what? Thought that I had left you?"

Scully smiled.

"Never mind." Scully replied.

Scully then looked at Mulder, his eyes sagged.

"Did you sleep at all, last night?" She asked.

"No, I was on guard all night. You know, just incase the bogeyman wanted to ambush us."

Mulder then started to eat.

FBI HEADQUARTERS, JOHN DOGGETT'S DESK - AUGUST 15 - 9:38 A.M.

Doggett was assigned to a new division in the FBI. He was assigned to the Fraud Team. They help catch con artists and frauds.

For some reason, Doggett actually missed The X Files.

Doggett's phone rang.

"Agent Doggett, here." Doggett answered.

"Agent Doggett, meet me with Agent Reyes in my office ASAP." Skinner responded.

"Yes, sir." Doggett replied.

Doggett hung up the phone and called Reyes.

"Skinner wants us to meet him in his office ASAP. Don't know why." Doggett told Reyes.

FBI HEADQUARTERS, A.D. SKINNER'S OFFICE - AUGUST 15 10:01 A.M.

Doggett and Reyes rushed into Skinner's office.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Doggett asked.

"Close the door." Skinner replied.

Reyes closed the door. They both then waited for Skinner.

"I just got some news today, which I shouldn't have gotten. The search teams had found two bodies at the pueblos. One was in a wheelchair, half burnt. He's still alive. The other one was DOA. The body was taken to the Alberqueque Morgue. The body was then resurrected somehow. Listen to this."

Skinner plays a tape.

"Where's Mulder?"

"Who?"

"Mulder!"

"I don't know of a..."

A snapping sound is heard.

"That's Knowle Rohrer." Doggett quickly added.

"I know. He killed the coroner, took her car, and is now missing." Skinner replied.

"I thought he died at the pueblos." Reyes said.

"He did." Doggett replied.

"Not anymore, he's now looking for Mulder as everyone else is too." Skinner responded.

"Mulder sure has pissed off a ton of people. I can tell you that." Doggett remarked.

Skinner stared at Doggett.

"You two need to find Mulder and Scully before anyone else does. You also need to make sure that this Knowle Rohrer does not get near Mulder at all."

"What about what you said?" Doggett asked Skinner.

"Just get Mulder. If we can get him alive, with the surveillance of the autopsy room and the tape recorder, we can prove Mulder's innocence."

"Yes sir. We're right on it." Doggett replied.

"And one other thing. Make sure no one else knows about what is going on. Otherwise we're all going to be up the creek without a paddle."

"Yes, sir." Doggett responded.

Doggett and Reyes quickly exited the office.

ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO - AUGUST 15 - 7:07 A.M.

Search teams scoured Roswell looking for Mulder and Scully. They drove to the motel room where Mulder and Scully stayed. The team went up to the owner.

"Did you have a Mulder and Scully stay with you on the night of August 12?" The man in the black suit asked the motel owner.

"Um...yes, actually, I did. They stayed for one night then left early dawn."

"Do you know which way they left?"

"Yes, actually, I do. They started to drive northeast on the highway just out here." The owner pointed to the highway.

"That's all?"

"Um...yes. They did leave their room really clean. The maid never had to clean it."

"Thank you." The man in the black suit told the owner.

The search crew then headed north.

U.S./CANADIAN BORDER - AUGUST 15 - 8:43 A.M.

Mulder and Scully pulled up at the toll booth. A security guard was there to greet them.

"Passports please." The security guard asked for.

Scully gave the guard the passports.

"Are you here for business or pleasure?" The guard asked while he typed the passport numbers into the computer.

"Business." Scully replied.

"FBI..." The guard murmured.

A warning sign flashed on the computer screen. 'Wanted for arrest, do not let go'.

The security guard started to type slowly, turning his head to look at Mulder and Scully. He then picked up the phone.

"Punch it Scully." Mulder commanded.

"No!" Scully replied.

"Do it, Scully. We're here. Just drive through."

Security guard then started to walk toward the car.

"Scully! Floor it!"

The security gate started to close.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled.

Mulder put his foot onto the accelerator. The car's wheels screeched as they turned. The car started to move. Security spike strips launched on the road as the car moved. The tires popped and Scully lost control of the wheel. The car came to a stand point.

Guards surrounded the car with their guns.

"Get out of the car slowly!" One of the guards ordered.

Mulder looked at Scully.

"Get out of the car or we will shoot!" The guard ordered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

FADE OUT


	3. PART II

THE X FILES

"Things Are Looking Up"

PREVIOUSLY ON THE X FILES:

FBI HEADQUARTERS, A.D. SKINNER'S OFFICE - AUGUST 15 10:01 A.M.

"That's Knowle Rohrer." Doggett quickly added.

"I know. He killed the coroner, took her car, and is now missing." Skinner replied.

"I thought he died at the pueblos." Reyes said.

"He did." Doggett replied.

"Not anymore, he's now looking for Mulder as everyone else is too." Skinner responded.

"Just get Mulder. If we can get him alive, with the surveillance of the autopsy room and the tape recorder, we can prove Mulder's innocence. And one other thing. Make sure no one else knows about what is going on. Otherwise we're all going to be up the creek without a paddle."

"Yes, sir." Doggett responded.

U.S./CANADIAN BORDER - AUGUST 15 - 8:43 A.M.

Mulder and Scully pulled up at the toll booth. A security guard was there to greet them.

"FBI..." The guard murmured.

A warning sign flashed on the computer screen. 'Wanted for arrest, do not let go'.

The security guard started to type slowly, turning his head to look at Mulder and Scully. He then picked up the phone.

"Punch it Scully." Mulder commanded.

"No!" Scully replied.

Guards surrounded the car with their guns.

"Get out of the car slowly!" One of the guards ordered.

Mulder looked at Scully.

"Get out of the car or we will shoot!" The guard ordered.

* * *

Fade in:

Mulder starts to speak. As he starts, pictures of childhood memories flash upon the screen.

"My father always used to tell me when I was sad or somewhere between the lines of jail or a spanking, that 'Things will always look up no matter how much trouble you are in'. And somehow it always does. Somehow, some way. Those were probably the wisest words that had ever come out of his mouth. But in these days, I don't believe those words anymore. They hardly mean anything. Especially when you're so close to to the actual truth and someone or something just takes it all away. My father must have been involved in a lot more that I could ever imagine, because those were his favorite lines when he used to come home from work. The trouble he must have gotten into. I haven't believed those words in seven years. Even through everything that I've been through, but now...I'm starting to believe them again. I believe that things will look up. I believe that I will make it through the worst of times... I just hope that I don't end up like my father with a bullet to the back of the head..."

A man now lies on the floor in the bathroom, blood dripping from his head. Red streaks flash upon this image, the we fade out to...

(CREDITS PLAY)

MILITARY BRIG, MONTANA, US & CANADIAN BORDER - AUGUST 15 - 9:13 A.M.

Of course, with the hesitation of Scully, things always seem to turn out for the worst. Even if things are looking up.

Mulder and Scully now lie in a small cell. Mulder was chomping away at a few sunflower seeds he still had in his pocket.

Scully didn't move at all. She just say there, thinking. Maybe she should have hit the accelerator. She should have, Mulder then would be free, in Canada. No one could have gotten him there. But she didn't punch the accelerator. Now they both are lying in a small, cramped cell. Mulder will probably put back on trial, will probably be dead before next week. Scully would probably be thrown in prison. She should have hit the accelerator. Too late for that.

Mulder looked at Scully. He wasn't angry at her, he knew that he'd end up back in jail anyway. He just didn't know when. He knew now.

"Scully. Are you okay?" Mulder asked.

Scully turned to look at Mulder. She put her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I'm sorry." She said. A tear ran down her face.

Mulder went over to Scully, and put his arm around her.

"It's okay Scully. Don't worry, things will look up."

Scully looked at Mulder.

"I should have hit the accelerator...I'm sorry, Mulder."

"It's not like you had sex with Michael Jackson or anything. Don't worry about it."

"Michael Jackson?" Scully asked. Her tears stopped.

"I think my jokes are running on low." Mulder replied.

"That's what happens after nine years of them." Scully then laughed.

Mulder smiled.

"I'm sorry again Mulder." Scully said one more time.

"We'll figure this thing out." Mulder hugged Scully as he said that.

AUTOPSY ROOM, ALBERQUEQUE, NEW MEXICO - AUGUST 15 - 10:44 A.M.

Doggett and Reyes drove up to the Morgue in Alberqueque after a vigorous flight to New Mexico. Doggett and Reyes got out of the car and walked over to the front entrance. There, a cop was on guard, holding yellow crime scene tape.

"Can I help you folks?" The cop asked.

"I'm Special Agent John Doggett, this is Special Agent Monica Reyes, we're with the F.B.I."

"The F.B.I.'s in on this murder, too?" The cop asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Reyes asked.

"Some 'special' government agents, think they were C.I.A. came through here about an hour ago." The cop replied.

"Could we see the body?" Agent Doggett asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Those crownies at the C.I.A. said that this body now belonged to the Military. They flashed us a paper, then took the body."

"Do you know which way they headed?" Agent Doggett asked.

"They started to head north." The cop replied.

"Do you have a copy of the video surveillance from last night?" Agent Reyes asked.

"Yes I do. Would you like a copy?" The cop asked.

"Yes...please." Agent Reyes replied.

The cop went to his cruiser to get a copy.

"What do think?" Reyes asked Doggett.

"I don't know what to think."

ROADSIDE GAS, NEBRASKA - AUGUST 15 - 11:51 A.M.

The government search teams were all parked outside a roadside diner having lunch. They had just finished and on their way back to the SUV's when Knowle Rohrer steps in front of the Agent in charge of the search.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Fox Mulder. I thought that maybe you could help me." Rohrer asked.

"You're looking for the guy too?" The agent in charge replied.

"Yes, I am." Rohrer replied.

"Mulder must have pissed off a lot of people."

"Sir!" Yelled an agent with a phone in his hand.

The agent in charge turned around.

"What is it?" Yelled the agent in charge.

"They've found Mulder! At a brig on the US/Canadian border in Montana!"

"Lets move out!" The agent in charge yelled to the search team. He then turned around to find that Rohrer had gone. He was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell?" The agent in charge said. "Hey! Where did that guy go?"

"What guy?" One of the crew answered back.

"That man I was just talking too?" The agent in charge replied.

"Beats me!"

The search team got into the SUV's and rode off.

AUTOPSY ROOM, ALBERQUEQUE, NEW MEXICO - AUGUST 15 - 10:58 A.M.

Doggett threw the video surveillance tape into the backseat as he and Reyes got into the car. Doggett's phone rang.

"John Doggett, here."

"Agent Mulder is in a brig on the US/Canadian border in Montana. You have two hours before the government search teams reach him." The voice on the other end said, then hung up.

"Hello? Hello?" Doggett asked.

Doggett hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Reyes asked.

"Mulder's been found. He's in a brig on the border in Montana. Search teams are already en route. We've got two hours to reach him."

Doggett swerved the car out of the parking lot and started to speed down the highway heading for Montana.

MIDDLE OF NO WHERE, NEBRASKA - AUGUST 15 - 12:07 P.M.

Doggett stopped the car in frustration.

"Where are we?" Doggett asked.

"The map says that we should be on Highway 49."

Doggett looks to see an old barb-wired fence closing off the road.

"It looks like this is the end of the line." Doggett quipped.

Doggett took the map from Reyes and looked at it.

"This damn thing can't be right. We had to have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

A noise fills the air.

"Did you hear that?" Reyes asked.

"Hear what?" Doggett replied.

"It sounds like a train."

Just then, a train is seen heading north.

"Should we follow it?" Reyes asked.

Doggett handed the map to Reyes and started to drive down a small dirt road heading north. Or hopefully north.

BRIG, US/CANADIAN BORDER, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 1:00 P.M.

Mulder and Scully are still waiting around in the cell. Mulder is trying to think of a way to get out of there. No luck.

A guard then comes over to the cell.

"We would like to talk with you, Miss Scully." The guard then opened the cell door.

Scully went with the guard leaving Mulder alone.

Mulder went over to the window with bars on them, and tried to pull them, nothing happened.

"You won't get out that way, old friend." A voice told Mulder.

Mulder turned around to see no other that Deep Throat.

"I'm not dead, am I?" Mulder asked.

Deep Throat laughed.

"No! But you will be if you don't think of a way out of here quick."

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked.

"There are many people coming your way. They have orders to kill you, and your friends won't make it here in time."

So, how do I get out out of here?" Mulder asked.

"I can't actually help you escape, but I can give you this piece of advice. Using your mind, will UNLOCK the doors."

Mulder chuckled. He knew what that meant.

"And hurry, you don't have that much time left."

Mulder blinked, and Deep Throat was gone.

It wasn't at all peculiar to see ghosts. He did see Krycek and the Lone Gunmen. It wasn't at all peculiar, especially after working on the X-Files for some odd years.

Scully and the guard returned.

Scully went back into the cell, and the guard closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Guard!" Mulder yelled out.

"Yes?" The guard replied.

Mulder went over to the bars and 'accidentally' tripped. He grabbed the guards keys as his hand went through the bars.

The guard helped nudge Mulder back up.

"What was it that you wanted?" The guard asked.

"How much longer before we will be transferred?" Mulder asked.

"Some agents will be here in about half an hour." The guard spoke as he left the room.

"What did they want?" Mulder asked.

"They wanted to hear what I had to say." Scully replied.

"Who?"

"The guards. It was for their records. Those agents who are coming to get us, I have a feeling that they're not agents." Scully said.

"I have that feeling too." Mulder replied.

"We've got to get out of here."

"I've already got that covered."

"How?" Scully asked.

"Using your mind will UNLOCK many doors." Mulder showed Scully the keys.

Mulder then smiled as he unlocked the cell door with the key. He opened the door.

"After you." Mulder said.

"Thank you." Scully smiled.

Mulder and Scully left the cell room.

SOUTH DAKOTA - AUGUST 15 - 1:37 P.M.

Doggett and Reyes followed the train to South Dakota.

"We'll be there in no time." Reyes said as she smiled.

Doggett turned back onto a road outside of a small town. He then headed northwest to Montana.

BRIG, US/CANADIAN BORDER, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 1:42 P.M.

Scully grabbed her belongings, then gave a gun to Mulder. They exited that room and started to walk through a long hallway. Mulder peered out of one of the windows to see Knowle Rohrer standing outside talking to one of the guards. Rohrer looked up to see Mulder peering out of the window, then he continued to talk to the guard.

"Scully, we've got to get out of here." Mulder said as he started to run.

"Mulder! Wait! What are you talking about?"

"Look outside."

Scully peered outside to see a guard at the front enterance with five SUV's parked out front.

"There's SUV's parked out front." Scully told Mulder.

"What? Knowle Rohrer was just outside talking to one of the guards." Mulder replied.

Mulder and Scully then started to run for the stairs.

The agent in charge got out of one of the SUV's and walked over to the guard at the main entrance.

"We're here to pick up a Mulder and Scully." The agent said.

"Yeah. We're expecting you. Right this way."

The guard opened the front gate and the SUV's rolled in.

Mulder and Scully snuck out the back into the back parking lot. They hid behind one of the cars when the SUV's rolled into the back. All of the agents got out of the SUV's and went into the building.

Mulder and Scully then ran over to one of the SUV's.

"Well, with my record, I don't think a little Grand Theft Auto will hurt." Mulder said.

Mulder got into one of the SUV's. The keys were in the ignition.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled.

"Get in!" Mulder said as he started the SUV.

Scully reluctantly got into the SUV.

Mulder drove the car up to the front gate.

"We're heading back, urgent business. Our guys will pick up Mulder and Scully." Mulder told the guard.

The guard opened the gate and Mulder drove out.

"That was simple enough." Mulder told Scully.

Mulder started to head south.

"Mulder! What are you doing?" Scully asked.

"Forget Canada, Scully. The truth is south, not north. There are still a lot of questions that need answers." Mulder replied.

"Mulder. Now is not the time to be searching for answers!"

The search team was lead into the empty cell room. The guard was stunned.

"Where are they?" The agent in charge asked the cell guard.

"I don't know! The were here half an hour ago!" The guard yelled.

"Find them!" Yelled the agent in charge.

The search team split up to find Mulder and Scully.

Mulder and Scully drove along the highway doing a reasonable amount of speed when Scully heard a thumping noise on the roof.

"Did you hear that?" Scully asked.

"What?"

"That thumping sound."

"It's probably the wind."

The sound stopped.

A few minutes later a fist smashed through the passenger side window and grabbed Scully.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled with panic.

Mulder swerved all over the road trying to help Scully.

Another fist came crashing down through the roof of the SUV. That hand grabbed Mulder.

Mulder swerved all over the road trying to get the hands off of him and Scully.

Scully grabbed the cigarette lighter in the SUV and shoved it into the arm of the man.

Mulder then hit the brakes and the man rolled off of the roof. The man was Knowle Rohrer, was was at the front of the car, hanging onto the grill for life. As he started to climb up, Mulder yelled.

"Hold on, Scully!"

Mulder swerved off of the road and sped up.

We cut to a black picture as a crash and an explosion is heard.

TO BE CONTINUED...

FADE OUT


	4. PART III

THE X FILES

"Things Are Looking Up"

PREVIOUSLY ON THE X FILES:

FBI HEADQUARTERS, A.D. SKINNER'S OFFICE - AUGUST 15 10:01 A.M.

"That's Knowle Rohrer." Doggett quickly added.

"I know. He killed the coroner, took her car, and is now missing." Skinner replied.

"I thought he died at the pueblos." Reyes said.

"He did." Doggett replied.

"Not anymore, he's now looking for Mulder as everyone else is too." Skinner responded.

"Just get Mulder. If we can get him alive, with the surveillance of the autopsy room and the tape recorder, we can prove Mulder's innocence. And one other thing. Make sure no one else knows about what is going on. Otherwise we're all going to be up the creek without a paddle."

MIDDLE OF NO WHERE, NEBRASKA - AUGUST 15 - 12:07 P.M.

Doggett stopped the car in frustration.

"Where are we?" Doggett asked.

"The map says that we should be on Highway 49."

Doggett looks to see an old barb-wired fence closing off the road.

"It looks like this is the end of the line." Doggett quipped.

Doggett took the map from Reyes and looked at it.

"This damn thing can't be right. We had to have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

BRIG, US/CANADIAN BORDER, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 1:00 P.M.

Mulder and Scully are still waiting around in the cell. Mulder is trying to think of a way to get out of there. No luck.

A guard then comes over to the cell.

Mulder went over to the bars and 'accidentally' tripped. He grabbed the guards keys as his hand went through the bars.

The guard helped nudge Mulder back up.

Mulder showed Scully the keys.

Mulder then smiled as he unlocked the cell door with the key. He opened the door.

SUV, HIGHWAY IN MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 1:22 P.M.

a fist smashed through the passenger side window and grabbed Scully.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled with panic.

Mulder swerved all over the road trying to help Scully.

Another fist came crashing down through the roof of the SUV. That hand grabbed Mulder.

Mulder swerved all over the road trying to get the hands off of him and Scully.

Scully grabbed the cigarette lighter in the SUV and shoved it into the arm of the man.

Mulder then hit the brakes and the man rolled off of the roof. The man was Knowle Rohrer, was was at the front of the car, hanging onto the grill for life. As he started to climb up, Mulder yelled.

"Hold on, Scully!"

Mulder swerved off of the road and sped up.

* * *

FBI HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON D.C., D.D. KERSH'S OFFICE - AUGUST 17 - 10:32 A.M.

Doggett and Reyes walk into Kersh's office. Skinner, and a couple of the search agents were already in the room.

"Agent Doggett...Agent Reyes..." Kersh greeted them, but in a pissed off way.

"Sir." Doggett replied.

"We were just talking about Mister Mulder. The one thing that I told you not to get involved with. But you did anyway."

"Sir, I think we had the right to find Agent Mulder." Doggett responded.

Kersh gave a stern look. Doggett looked back, knowing his mistake.

"MISTER Mulder."

"You were assigned to the Fraud Unit. Not the X Files." Kersh then looked at Skinner.

"You are no longer their Assistant Director." Kersh grumbled.

"I know that, sir." Skinner replied.

"Then why are you still in contact with these agents?"

"They came to me. I didn't come to them."

"Sir, you're not going to have to worry about Mulder anymore." Doggett spoke out.

"Why is that, Agent Doggett?" Kersh asked.

"I just got a call five minutes ago. Mulder and Scully have been found...dead."

(CREDITS PLAY)

SUV, HIGHWAY IN MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 1:22 P.M.

2 DAYS EARLIER...

Mulder and Scully drove along the highway doing a reasonable amount of speed when Scully heard a thumping noise on the roof.

"Did you hear that?" Scully asked.

"What?"

"That thumping sound."

"It's probably the wind."

The sound stopped.

A few minutes later a fist smashed through the passenger side window and grabbed Scully.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled with panic.

Mulder swerved all over the road trying to help Scully.

Another fist came crashing down through the roof of the SUV. That hand grabbed Mulder.

Mulder swerved all over the road trying to get the hands off of him and Scully.

Scully grabbed the cigarette lighter in the SUV and shoved it into the arm of the man.

Mulder then hit the brakes and the man rolled off of the roof. The man was Knowle Rohrer, was was at the front of the car, hanging onto the grill for life. As he started to climb up, Mulder yelled.

"Hold on, Scully!"

Mulder swerved off of the road and sped up.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Mulder yelled.

Knowle Rohrer looked behind him to see the side of a small mountain. Mulder was heading straight for it.

"No!" Knowle Rohrer yelled.

The front of the SUV with Rohrer in front smashed straight into the side of the mountain. The SUV then caught on fire.

BRIG, US/CANADIAN BORDER, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 1:22 P.M.

The agent in charge walks up to the guard in charge.

"Have you found them yet?" The agent in charge asked.

"They're not here. They're probably in Canada by now."

"Find them. Under any circumstances. Bring them to me."

SUV, HIGHWAY IN MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 1:24 P.M.

Mulder woke up. He then looked around. Scully was sitting next to him, she was out cold. Blood ran down her face. He then saw that the SUV was on fire.

"Scully." He said, painfully.

He nudged her. Nothing.

Mulder got out of the car, then he limped over to the passenger's side and got Scully out. He carried her down a small hill to the river.

Mulder then walked back up to the SUV. The whole vehicle was up in flames.

Mulder saw Knowle Rohrer burning. He was jammed against the car and the side of the mountain.

"I guess he had a burning desire to die." Mulder spoke out. He then went back to Scully.

Mulder got some water from the river and slowly poured the water over Scully's face. Slowly, Scully woke up. Her head was throbbing.

"Scully." Mulder said.

Scully looked at Mulder.

"Stella!" She called out.

Mulder laughed.

"Where are we?" Scully asked.

"Middle of nowhere Montana." Mulder replied.

"Oh. Like we've never been here before."

"There's a town about fifteen miles from here. We'll be able to make it before dark."

Mulder helped Scully up, then they started to walk south.

BRIG, US/CANADIAN BORDER, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 4:04 P.M.

Doggett and Reyes drove up to the front entrance of the facility. A guard came up to the car.

"Sorry, this place is restricted, you need to turn around." The guard told Doggett and Reyes.

"We're with the FBI. We're looking for Mulder and Scully."

Doggett and Reyes flashed their badges.

"Oh. You guys are the FBI. Those two have been popular all day. First some guy from some organization called Knowle Rohrer came, then the CIA."

"Did you just say Knowle Rohrer?" Doggett asked.

"Yeah. He then just disappeared."

"Where are Mulder and Scully?" Doggett asked.

"They've been gone for hours. They escaped."

"Thank you." Doggett then turned the car around.

"Which way? North or South?" Reyes asked.

"Somehow I know Mulder, he went south again."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Doggett and Reyes started to drive south.

OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 6:23 P.M.

Mulder and Scully finally came to a small town. The sun was beginning to set.

"Phone booth." Scully said.

Mulder and Scully walked over to the phone booth. Scully put in a dime and dialed Agent Doggett's cellphone.

"Agent Doggett, here."

"Agent Doggett." Scully spoke.

"Agent Scully?" Doggett was startled.

"Yeah." Scully replied.

"Where are you. Is Mulder there?"

"We're in a small town on the outskirts on Montana. Mulder's fine." Scully replied.

"Good. He's okay. Do you know that Knowle Rohrer is after him?" Doggett asked.

"He's dead." Scully said.

"He's not." Doggett responded.

"He is. He was involved in a deadly car accident, then he burned to death." Scully replied.

"Do you think that you could come and pick us up?" Scully asked.

"Yeah! We're heading south right now!" Doggett replied.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the general store on the outskirts of town at eight a.m." Scully told Doggett.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Doggett replied.

Scully hung up the phone.

OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN, GENERAL STORE, MONTANA - AUGUST 15 - 8:01 A.M.

Mulder and Scully were waiting next to the general store when a navy blue convertible pulled into the parking lot. It was Agents Doggett and Reyes.

Mulder and Scully went over to greet them.

Doggett and Reyes got out of the car.

"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." Doggett smiled.

Reyes friendly hugged Scully. Doggett shook Mulder's hand.

"It's great to hear your voice again, Agent Mulder." Doggett said.

"It's great to see you again too." Mulder replied.

"So, where are we going?" Doggett asked.

"Back to New Mexico." Mulder replied.

"Why?" Scully and Reyes both asked.

"Papers. Evidence."

"Mulder. Don't do this." Scully said.

"Papers that can get us out of this mess. Papers so valuable, that people would kill people over them. Papers that could expose the government to the public and shatter their projects to pieces and shatter Kersh's career to pieces." Mulder replied.

Doggett saw something in the distance. Black SUV's.

"Mulder. We've got company." Doggett said.

The four turned and looked at the SUV's.

"We've got to get out of here." Scully told Mulder.

"We'll split up." Mulder said.

"What?" Scully asked.

"No time to explain. Meet me at these coordinates." Mulder replied.

Mulder then pulled ouf a scrap of paper with coordinates on them.

"It's where I've live for the past year." Mulder said as he ran off.

"Take my car." Doggett said to Scully.

Scully got into the car and drove off in another direction. The SUV's pulled up next to Doggett. Doggett and Reyes pulled out their guns.

"What happened?" The agent in charge asked.

"We shot them. They pulled out guns on us, and we shot them. They fell into the river over there." Doggett pointed to the strong current river.

"No point in continuing the search! They're dead! Let's go home, I'm sick of all this." The agent in charge replied.

"I'm going to get a diving team to come out and get their bodies." Doggett said as he got into the SUV.

"They're dead. End of story!" The agent in charge replied.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Doggett yelled.

FBI HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTION D.C., D.D. KERSH'S OFFICE - AUGUST 17 - 10:32 A.M.

Doggett and Reyes walk into Kersh's office. Skinner, and a couple of the search agents were already in the room.

"Agent Doggett...Agent Reyes..." Kersh greeted them, but in a pissed off way.

"Sir." Doggett replied.

"We were just talking about Mister Mulder. The one thing that I told you not to get involved with. But you did anyway."

"Sir, I think we had the right to find Agent Mulder." Doggett responded.

Kersh gave a stern look. Doggett looked back, knowing his mistake.

"MISTER Mulder."

"You were assigned to the Fraud Unit. Not the X Files." Kersh then looked at Skinner.

"You are no longer their Assistant Director." Kersh grumbled.

"I know that, sir." Skinner replied.

"Then why are you still in contact with these agents?"

"They came to me. I didn't come to them."

"Sir, you're not going to have to worry about Mulder anymore." Doggett spoke out.

"Why is that, Agent Doggett?" Kersh asked.

"I just got a call five minutes ago. Mulder and Scully have been found...dead. A diving team pulled their bodies out of the river a few minutes ago."

"Well...that's too bad." Kersh replied.

Skinner looked at Doggett, questioning him.

"That'll be all gentlemen, get back to work." Kersh told the search team.

The search team left the office, Doggett, Reyes, and Skinner stayed behind.

"I see that I have agents that do not like to follow orders. I guess that I'll have to deal with that myself...all of you, give me your badges and your guns, and then don't bother coming back." Kersh told the three.

"You're firing us?" Reyes asked.

Kersh looked at Reyes.

The three gave in their badges and guns. Doggett and Reyes left the room.

"You're lucky that I don't fry your ass, Mister Skinner."

Skinner walked out of the office.

"What do you mean Mulder and Scully are dead?" Skinner asked Doggett.

"They're not. I lied."

"What do you mean you lied?" Skinner asked.

"They're alive and well. Had to lie in order for Mulder and Scully to get what they need safely." Doggett replied.

"What?" Skinner asked.

"Mulder said that he has files and papers that could shatter the government's projects and Kersh's career." Reyes barged in.

"I just hope that you guys know what you're doing." Skinner said. He then walked off.

MULDER'S TRAILER, MIDDLE OF NEW MEXICO - AUGUST 17 - 8:12 A.M.

Scully drove up to a small trailer in the middle of nowhere. She got out of the car and walked to the front door of the trailer and knocked on it.

The door opened and out popped Gibson Praise.

"Gibson." Scully was startled.

"Agent Scully. I presume you're looking for Mulder?" Gibson asked.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

Gibson left. Mulder then came out.

"Hope you found the place okay." Mulder joked.

"So this is where you've been hiding for the last year."

"Yep. Home sweet home."

Mulder and Scully went inside. Inside the trailer were files stacked ontop of files in the trailer. It was worse than Mulder's apartment.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Mulder said as he pulled out a manilla folder.

Scully examined the folder, then opened it. Her eyes widened after she read three pages of it.

"This can't be..." Scully said.

"It is. Do you think it's enough to get my job back?" Mulder asked.

"It sure is, Mulder. WOW! Where did you get this?"

"When I went over to that facility that time, I snuck that out with me."

"No wonder why everyone wants you dead. Could I use your phone?" Scully asked.

"Yeah." Mulder pointed to the phone. "Don't worry about all of the wires. That's just so no one could tap into the line."

Scully dialed.

"Agent Doggett. We've got the files." Scully said.

"You do?" Doggett asked.

"Yeah. Contact Skinner and let's make a deal with the FBI. One that they won't turn down."

"What's in that file?" Doggett asked.

"Something people would kill for." Scully replied.

Reyes was unpacking at Doggett's house when she could not find the evidence.

"John. What happened to the evidence. It's not in the bag." Reyes said.

"Do you have the evidence to prove that Mulder didn't kill Rohrer?" Doggett asked.

"We don't need it anyway. This file is his key to freedom." Scully responded.

"We'll be in D.C. by tomorrow. Make sure you tell Skinner." Scully said. She then hung up the phone.

Scully then turned to Mulder and hugged him.

"Oh Mulder." Scully smiled.

"I told you that everything would turn out all right." Mulder said. "I told you so."

DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, WASHINGTON D.C. - AUGUST 18 - 10:54 A.M.

Mulder and Scully got off the plane from New Mexico and headed for the gate.

"You're home." Scully said.

"We're home." Mulder corrected.

Airport security men saw Mulder and Scully on the security cameras and quickly called Kersh.

"What do you want?" Kersh asked.

"Mulder and Scully are alive. They've just gotten off the plane." The security man told Kersh.

"They're dead." Kersh said.

FBI HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTION D.C., D.D. KERSH'S OFFICE - AUGUST 18 - 10:56 A.M.

Skinner quickly walked into the room.

"They're not dead." Skinner replied.

Kersh put down the phone and turned to look at Skinner.

"What?" Kersh asked.

"They're alive and well." Skinner replied.

Kersh nodded his head.

"I want to make a little deal. It's a deal you won't say no to."

"And what deal is that?" Kersh asked.

"The reinstatements of Doggett, Scully, Reyes, Mulder, and I."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Get out. Even if they are alive they'll be going to prison for a long time!" Kersh said.

"Not after you hear my deal." Skinner replied.

"I don't make deals! Who do you think I am?"

"You'll make this deal right after you hear it. The deal is, the reinstatements of those agents plus me, for very valuable papers on you and your little group which will not be exposed."

"What papers?"

"Papers on everything you've ever done. Papers that can get you and your little friends kicked out of this building faster than anything."

"You don't have anything."

"February 24, 1990, shall I continue?" Skinner demanded.

Kersh looked at Skinner.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Kersh looks at Skinner.

"I can't do Mulder." Kersh said.

"You reinstate all of us."

"I can't!"

"Carson City! 1990!"

"Okay! I'll see what I can do."

"I want the X-Files reopened too."

"I can't do that."

"If you don't, then I'll fry your ass you son of a bitch. I'll take those papers to everyone. The Federal Commission. The President. The CIA. The federal officers. Anyone

who will listen."

Kersh looked at Skinner.

"No one will listen."

"You sure about that pretty boy?"

The door opened and Mulder and Scully came into the room.

Kersh's mouth dropped open.

"You were saying?" Skinner asked.

Mulder and Scully left the room.

Kersh reached into his desk then threw Skinner's badge onto the desk top.

"Welcome back, ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Skinner."

Skinner takes his badge back.

"I also want the safety of Mulder. If anything happens to him, even if he catches a cold I'll be down your neck."

Kersh looked at Skinner even harder.

"One other thing. Don't try to get those papers or kill the men that have them. Because then you'll have to kill all 50 of them. One in each state. And they're ready to repeat those papers. They know every single line, back to front, and in 5 different languages. These papers are very valuable to some people. So don't screw up!"

Skinner started to walk out of the door.

"The agents will be by shortly to pick up their badges." Skinner told Kersh.

Skinner then walked out of the room.

Kersh picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, we have trouble. They know everything, and are threatening to show off those papers for their reinstatements." Kersh listens. "You better do something about it. Oh yeah, one other thing...The X Files has just reopened..."

FADE OUT

THE END


	5. TO BE CONTINUED

_**Next time:**_

**THINGS ARE LOOKING DOWN:** The X Files division reopens, and Mulder tries to get his life back into order when a mysterious folder is found in Reyes' Apartment mistakening it for Mulder's. The folder may hold the key to the conspiracy of September 11th, and a hidden element concerning Mulder's sister that will leave everyone speechless...


End file.
